New love and old rivals
by Midnight Lark
Summary: gwen befriends a mysterious new girl who tells gwen to spend more time with her bf, Kevin, when gwen does, an old rival comes back and gets close to ben in order to get the ommnitrex, there will be a little Gwevin every chapter


**Hey this is my very first story so go easy on me.**

**Summary: Gwen and Kevin have finally started going out, but they hardly get any time together, so when Gwen befriends a strange girl who tells her to spend more time with her boyfriend. Kevin and Gwen start spending all their time together, leaving the girl to get close enough to Ben figure out his secret. But what happens when an old enemy comes back. **

**Note-Kevin has not been mutated, he is normal still.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything.**

**Gwen pov**

I sat on my boyfriends couch, waiting for him to come back. I loved Kevin, I really did, but it was hard to get any private time with him with all of the plumbers business. I heard footsteps and turned to see Kevin walk in. He smiled at me, and sat down beside me. I turned so I was facing him, and then crawled into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me protectively. I turned and kissed his cheek. Kevin lifted my chin up and pressed his lips against mine, gently, sweetly. We both leaned back to try and watch the movie. We had just started to relax when Ben burst into the room.

"You guys we have an alien to fight, let's go!" Ben yelled. I sighed as I stood up. Kevin grabbed my hand and we followed Ben out the front door to Kevin's car.

We drove out on to the highway, Kevin and I still were holding hands, but that was it. We never got anytime alone. We would always just be getting close to each other when we would have to go and fight an alien. Kevin looked at me and smiled gently.

"I know, we'll find time for just us, I promise" he squeezed my hand tighter, and with that we sped of towards the alien.

**2 days later**

I climbed out of Kevin's car and kissed his lips quickly.

"I'll pick you up after your school finishes" Kevin said gently. I smiled, blew him a kiss and walked towards the building. **(A/n Kevin works at a mechanics shop instead of going to school) **I continued walking towards my locker. When I got there, I saw a girl I had never seen before trying to get into the locker beside mine. Her hair was in a boyish cut and fell into her eyes. It was dyed an ivory white with very obvious black roots. Her eyes were wide and lined with black, revealing her weirdly colored grey eyes. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with a white skull on it. She looked at me, and I imagined what she saw. A girl with wide green eyes and long red hair, who was wearing her boyfriends, oversized black t-shirt with a red belt around her waist. I was also wearing white skinny jeans with red converse. She stared at me with her large eyes then smiled almost apologetically at me.

"Hey do you mind helping me with my locker, I'm new here and I have no idea what I'm doing" I nodded, looked at her combination, and then unlocked it quickly.

"Oh thank you so much, I'm Cha—Charmaine"

"That's a pretty name, my name's Gwen" I said with a smile, as I shook her hand.

"Gwen, that means blessed ring right?" I nodded.

"So that's an interesting shirt" she said raising her eyebrow.

"My boyfriends" I answered.

"What's his name?"

"Kevin, so what about you, do you have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"No, but I saw a really cute brown haired boy, oh there he is" she blushed and ducked down. I laughed at who she was pointing at.

"That's my cousin Ben" I said with a smile. Charmaine laughed, her blush was bright on her pale face. I smiled and hooked my arm through hers and dragged her along.

**Charmaine's pov**

"Oh that's my cousin Ben" the horrible red head said pointing out her cousin. I pretended to blush, ick thank goodness I can act. I couldn't believe that I had to act all sweet and innocent for these horrible people who had destroyed my life. But maybe I could work this to my advantage. That red headed brat had a boyfriend, I bet they never got any time to themselves; all I had to do was convince her to become closer to him, then I could get close to the brown haired immature ape. I turned when I saw stringy hair talking to me.

"So where did you live before Charmaine?" Gwen asked. Crap! I hadn't thought of that yet.

"Umm Canada" I said. _Where did that come from! _I thought.

"Oh where in Canada?" I stopped an eye roll, and then smiled.

"Toronto" I replied. String hair smiled at me again, then waved and walked off to her first class. I can't wait to get back at her, and her horrible cousin. I just had to act sweet for a while and then I could get back at them, I would finally get my long deserved revenge. I laughed evilly, and people stared at me.

"What you've never seen anyone laugh evilly before?" I asked. People began to walk away. I rolled my eyes and headed to my first class.

**So please tell me what you think, and review =).**


End file.
